


Winter's Rescue

by Winters_mistress



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_mistress/pseuds/Winters_mistress
Summary: Dr. Emily Wexford is sent to interrogate a certain super soldier who is having trouble with his memory.
Song Rec: "Two Bodies" Lido Remix by Flight Facilities, Emma Louise, and Lido





	

SHIELD had chosen you for your proficiency in languages. They had told you your fluency in German and Russian would be especially helpful. There was concern over your youth and lack of experience dealing with criminals of this nature but you quashed any doubts with your usual cleverness and self-confidence.

During the final briefing, they told you the bulk of your work would be in Siberia and your displeasure must have registered on your face when your boss smirked at you. "This isn't a tropical getaway, Wexford. Pack your parka, not your flip-flops.

"Hilarious as always, sir." you said as you tucked under your arm the folders stamped 'WS-191723'

*********************************************

On the plane, you reviewed your cover. You grew up in Salzburg, but were now living in Vienna. Easy enough, you thought to yourself. You've been to both cities and knew them well enough to fake being a citizen. SHIELD was setting you up with an apartment right outside the Hofburg Palace and a resume that included a stint with the President of Austria himself. A fellow double agent already deeply embedded within HYDRA would be the one to recommend you and it was up to you to convince them you were one of the top psychologists in the world when it came to analyzing hostages, convicts, and the criminally insane. 

It wasn't long after your meeting with them that you received word you had a secured the position of HYDRA's newest team member, specializing in the psychiatry of what they called the "Winter Soldier Initiative". Your first assignment would be an intriguing case of a brainwashed "super soldier" who had already run away once and despite their best efforts of wiping all memories from his mind still could recall details of his past. He was the original Winter Soldier and before his capture during World War II he was a Sergeant in the American army, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. He was kept in cryogenic stasis until he was needed for a mission. He would be thawed, programmed, and when his targets had been eliminated he would be locked away again. Jesus, you thought, these guys were diabolical. You were actually starting to feel sympathy for this assassin. I mean this was a brave young man who went to war for his country and was now enslaved and tortured, only free when he was sent out to commit murder. What does that do to a person? How does that affect his psyche? Would you be walking into a room with a monster? Someone who had every trace of humanity taken from him? You pushed the stack of papers across the desk in disgust. You had read plenty of intel on him from SHIELD before and somehow the files from HYDRA were worse. Well, whoever this nightmare of a human being was you were meeting him tomorrow. You better get some rest. You crawled into bed and turned out the light. You closed your eyes and tried to fall asleep but the knot in your stomach kept you tossing and turning until the sun finally peaked through your curtains.

***********************************

Yor flight to the Siberian base was uneventful and HYDRA wasted no time in getting you acquainted. "The assest is in here. Figure out why we can't get to 100% memory erasure. We have experimented with others with more satisfactory results. He has gone rogue and run away and without total control of him, he is a liability. He must not remember anything about his previous life or his missions. Best of luck, Dzyevooshka Wexford."

You are led through a series of doors and finally into a small room. You see him there, seemingly staring at nothing, his eyes are cold and lifeless. They have shackles on his wrists and ankles that appear to be electrified. There are two guards behind him, armed to the teeth. "Is all that really necessary?" You ask your guide.

"Only if you value your heart staying in your chest, dahmah." You swallow hard and take your seat across from him. 

"Good morning, James." You elect to speak English, hoping that maybe it will instill some sort of bond. "My name is Emily Wexford. I'm a psychologist from America. I'm here to talk to you. To see what you remember." 

"Nichego." he answers you in Russian. 'Nothing'.

"Well," you continue undeterred, "I know that's not true. You have been heard mumbling certain names in your sleep and you even attempted to run away once. You were bound for the United States. Why? Because you know that was your home?"

He finally looks up at you and his eyes are piercing. "U menya net doma." (I have no home.)

You take a minute to study his face, trying to ignore the restraints on his body that give him the appearance of a rabid animal more than a human. You try to discern who he was in his previous life. Those blue eyes, full lips, and, wait... what were you going to ask him?

Your chest rises and falls as you stare at him and you notice his eyes travel down your shirt before quickly meeting your gaze again. Those eyes are not dead anymore, in fact they seem to have been ignited. You fought hard to contain your smile. You know you had him now. If that's what it would take, you were certainly game. 

***********************

After an unsatisfying round of questions with the prisoner, you finally call an end to the proceedings and leave.

"You were not very successful, vrach."

"Well, its hard to get someone to open up when there are multiple guns pointed at their head."

"That is for your protection. He is a highly skilled, deadly assassin who has killed people way stronger and smarter than you."

"He is never going to talk in that environment. You have to let me try something different. Let me have a room to myself with him. You can have as many guards waiting to execute him outside the door as you want. The smallest sound of a struggle, they can storm in. But I need to be alone with him if this is ever going to work."

"You risk your life for this." he narrows his eyes at you. 

You stared at him and you knew it was true. This was a very terrible idea. But you knew SHIELD was counting on you to extract him. And beyond that, if you were willing to admit it to yourself, you had your own reasons for wanting to free The Winter Soldier. "I am committed to my mission, ser."

********************************************

Your next meeting is a few days later. You got the room to yourself like you requested but your subject looks exhausted, haunted.

"Sargeant Barnes? James? What would you like me to call you?" He doesn't respond. "You can talk to me. They're not here. They're not even watching. I made sure of it. It's just us and this recorder." He is still looking at the floor. "James... listen. Talking to me may be the only way to quiet your mind. I can help you." You suddenly remember something from his file that SHIELD gave you. "Bucky?"

His gaze flickered up at you and you began to see some resemblance to a man instead of just a beast. Your fingers move to the recorder and you lightly tap the pause button. "Bucky, I can help you but you have to let me. If there is any part of your old self in there, you have to let me know. I can help you get out of here." Your finger presses record and the tape starts rolling again.

"It seems you don't recall anything from your previous life and yet you still rebel against the authority of HYDRA. Why is that soldier? What compels you to seek out independence?"

You continue your interrogation like that for an hour or so. You trading questions and him giving short, programmed answers. To anyone listening to the tape it would seem little progress was made other than the revelation that the Winter Soldier could remember the details of every mission. 

But that is not the entirety of what happened in that room. No. It started with you just looking at each other, trying to discern the thoughts of the other. Then, when you sensed the real person under that steely countenance and metal arm, you reached across the table and brushed your fingers over his hand. He looked scared and almost flinched and you wondered when the last time anyone touched him with kindness before. You curled your fingers around his and smiled slightly as you continued the routine questioning. He squeezed your hand back tentatively, you could tell he was focused on not hurting you. He only knows himself as a weapon. Your heart breaks a little for this shattered man. 

You glance over at his other hand, the cybernetic metal one that you had read about. He moves it back slightly, almost ashamed of it. You hold your other hand out and look at him, reaching for it. Slowly he places the metal fingers on top of yours. When you curl your fingers around his metallic digits, he does the same and he stares at you. "Aren't you scared?" he asks you. You glance over at the tape recorder and realize neither one of you has said anything for a few minutes. 

"No." You meet his gaze and smile. "I am not afraid of you."

You see him hazard a glance downwards then slowly drag his eyes back up to meet yours. You return his stare, unflinchingly and lick your lips. You release his hands and slowly unbutton the top button of your blouse. He takes a deep breath but keeps his gaze focused on yours. Your fingers linger on the collar of your shirt for a moment before you unfasten the next button. You know that some of your bra must be showing now and definitely the pale flesh of your breasts. He still stays staring at you but he is clenching his jaw and breathing heavier now. You flick the third button open and now your chest is exposed to him. A barely audible moan escapes his lips and he finally caves, looking down. You run your hand down your cleavage, feeling your nipples harden. He looks back up at you and his gaze is lustful now. You quickly rebutton your shirt and smile, trying your best to sound clinical and detached. "Thank you, James. This was very informative. I hope we can speak again tomorrow?" He looks at you without a word, but you swear there is the smallest hint of smile on his lips. You call for the guards and are led back to your office. 

"How'd it go today, doctor? You seem more confidant."

"Yes, ser." You smirk to yourself. "Definitely making progress."

***************************

Your sessions progress nicely with the Winter Soldier. You write notes to each other, while simultaneously conducting your interview for the recorder that clicked beside you. You told him who you really were working for and how you were planning on freeing him. He told you not to bother. He was watched every minute of the day. 

"Wait..." his face lit up and he hurried scribbled on your notepad, "They feed me at 7pm every night. They give me 10 minutes after to use the shower, the bathroom, and they usually leave me alone then. I've checked and I don't think there are any cameras in there." It couldn't be that easy. Your success with the Winter Soldier granted you a certain amount of freedom and access within the facility, but there was no way you could just wander into his cell. 

"But how will I get to you?" 

"It's like a zoo." he answered you. "The locks are to keep me in, not keep you out. The number codes for the doors are all the same and that badge of yours that gets you into this room, will get you into the area where they keep me." 

You nod your head. "I'll set everything up with my contacts back home. I will let you know when it's the right night." You concluded your fake interview and turned off the recorder. As you collected your pen and notebook, you looked up and saw him staring at you. "What is it, Bucky?"

"Maybe you could come tonight?"

"Oh, I don't think everything will be in place by this evening. The time difference alone makes coordinating things difficult. But I promise as soon as the escape plan is set..."

"No... not for that. Just to come see me." He looked at you and was...nervous? How is that possible? You felt your cheeks get hot and you bit your lower lip. 

"Oh...ok, Bucky. I'll see what I can do. 7pm."

*********************************************

You walked down the hallway quietly, trying to act natural and not wanting to be discovered. You had paid close attention this afternoon every time a door was unlocked for you, and Bucky was right. The same damn code for every lock. Soon there was only one door between the two of you and your stomach was in knots and you weren't sure if you were more excited or terrified. You punched in the code, 2-8-1-3. You heard a click and pushed the heavy metal door open. You looked to your right and saw what you supposed were the sleeping quarters. To the left was the bathroom, the only room without constant surveillance. You quickly moved inside and there he was. He was different without his HYDRA garments on. Standing by the sink now, in just his plain white boxers he looked like any other man. Well not, exactly, there was that metal arm, and the chiseled features, and super soldier muscles that...

"Hello." His voice echoes off the tile. "I don't mean to be rude but we only have a short while.." You nod your head and that's when you notice he had brought in his blanket and pillow and laid them carefully on the floor. You looked up at him. "I know it's not much, but... I wanted you to be comfortable."

"Oh Bucky..." You flung yourself in his arms and kissed him like you have wanted to for weeks.

"Shh..." he says softly, his hands traveling down your back. "We have to be silent."

"Of course." You pull your shirt over your head and quickly unhook your bra. He looks at you hungrily and you quickly let your skirt and panties fall to the floor. The thin material of his boxers becomes tight and you waste no time in relieving him of the constrictive fabric. You feel a soft moan erupting in your throat as you admire his impressive cock but press your lips together to stifle the sound. You wrap one leg around his hips and kiss him deep. Not breaking the kiss, he leads you over to the blanket on the floor. You lay down and in an instant he is on top of you. It's a flurry of kissing and groping and strangled sighs as you both struggle to contain the passion while finally unleashing your desire. Your fingernails dig into his shoulders when he pushes inside of you. His strength and ardor nearly lift you off the floor and despite your best efforts you still emit a small cry of pleasure.

"Shhh.." he silences you by pressing his mouth to yours. He enters you faster now and his brow is shining with sweat. 

"Wait." You whisper against his cheek. He stops reluctantly and you push him onto his back. You climb on his lap and slowly lower yourself onto his thick, slick shaft. His eyes widen and you can see him fighting the urge to scream. You lean in close, making sure your breasts graze over his chest and buck your hips slowly against the root of his manhood. "Shhh.." you tease him. His hands grab hard onto your ass and he clutches it hard with his fingers. You're certain you'll have a bruise later. He sits up and starts pumping up into you, his pace steadily increasing. One arm wraps around your waist while the other one, the one made of metal sneaks up your stomach and cups your breast. The fingers are surprisingly gentle as they pinch and fondle one of your nipples. "Oh shit, Bucky..." you say before you can stop yourself. He looks at you in mock reproach and playfully bites your bottom lip. You can feel yourself heading toward climax and you sense he is too. He presses himself tight to you and you can feel the muscles in his abdomen clenching tight as he tries to remain silent. He presses his cheek to yours and exhales into your ear. 

"Now." Your limbs are already shaking and your wet pussy quivers around him. You let yourself succumb to your body's impulses. You grasp onto him tight and try your best not to make a sound. He does the same, pulling out at the last second, his whole body quaking as his seed spills onto his stomach. He exhales exhaustedly and holds tight to you. When both of you regain your senses, he lifts you off him gently and hands you your clothes. You quickly get dressed and watch him scoop up his bedding. "I'm sorry you can't stay." he whispers and you kiss his cheek. Your legs still wobbly, you make your way back down the hall.

***********************************

It is a few days until you see him again and you are a little worried that you have been discovered. But you walk into the interrogation room and there he is. He even allows himself a small grin when he sees you. "Good morning, James." You lean in close to whisper in his ear. "My team is on standby. Whenever you're ready, I'll send word and-".

In a flash, his metal arm tightens around your bicep. "Tonight." You nod your head and proceed with your fake questioning. When the usual hour is up, you shut off the recorder and start to gather your belongings but his hand on yours stops you.

"Emily, I've let you interrogate me for weeks. Now I have a question for you." You nod your head slowly. "Are you helping me escape because it's your assignment? Or are you helping me because you actually care for me?" 

You lean in close to him and reply. "I came here because I was told to come. I stayed here because of you. And what we're going to attempt to do tonight, I understand now could mean death for both of us if we're caught. And still I won't hesitate for a second because it means I might actually get to feel your arms around me one more time. So tell me, Bucky, why are you trusting me? Is it just because you want to be free? Or because you care for me too?"

He pulled you in close and his breath was hot on your neck as he whispered in your ear. "I'm telling you that after being held captive here for over 50 years, the second I am free of this place instead of running as fast as I can, I'm going to rip off every stitch of clothing that has been clinging to your curves and tormenting me for weeks so I can make love to you, loudly and with complete abandon, like the animal they say I am." You feel your heart flutter and you give him a satisfied grin. 

Grabbing your bag and stand up to leave. "I'll see you later, then."

*************************************************************

You met outside the hospital ward, it was the only part of the facility still noisy enough at this time of night for you to go undetected. You ran fast through the small clearing and into the massive forest of evergreens that surrounded the compound. Now that you were finally doing this, you had to admit to yourself that you were scared. Your eyes scanned the darkness, looking for the best way out when you felt his arms encircle your waist and slide into your pants.

"Bucky! We don't have time! The whole building will be emptied out into these woods in minutes and everyone will be searching for us!"

"I don't need much time. But I can't wait any longer." He unzipped his vest and laid it on the ground for you to lay on. You knew arguing with him would be pointless and shit... how strong could you be with the moonlight highlighting every muscle in his arms and radiating off his powerful shoulders.

"Fine, but I still think silence would behoove us, Bucky. We're so close to finally making it out of here." You look at his exposed chest. "And aren't you cold?"

He looked at you and placed your hand on his chest. His skin was scorching. "Lay down."

You did as you were commanded and he kneeled in front of you. He pushed your blouse up to your neck and undid the front hook of your bra, exposing your nipples to the cold Russian air. He unfastened your pants quickly and yanked them and your panties down to your ankles. He unzipped his own pants and withdrew his quickly hardening cock. He leans over you and pushes himself inside. His groan seems to come from deep with his stomach. "Ohhhhhhh.....oh fuuucck." 

"Oh Bucky.. " You look over furtively. Everything still seemed quiet over at the facility but you knew it was only a matter of time. His hands skate over the skin of your stomach snapping your attention back to him. He moves his hips in slow circles and you arch your back to fill yourself completely. You moan softly, still mindful of your situation, but your partner does not care. His hands grip your hips tightly and he pulls you onto his throbbing dick hard; over and over, each time crying out louder and louder. His cries grow more frantic and he releases you onto the ground. Using his arms to hold himself up he thrusts faster and faster, the sound of flesh hitting flesh reverberating amongst the trees. "Shit, Bucky..." He growls his response and continues fucking you. His powerful thrusts grow more and more urgent. He is panting, his chest rising and falling rapidly and his fingers are clawing at the earth beside your head. "Ahhhh... ahhh...fuck...fuck.." His metal arm encircles your waist and he lifts you up onto his lap, placing a bruising kiss on your lips. You bounce up and down on his lap, feeling him swell and shudder inside until finally he breaks the kiss and throws his head back. He shouts into the cold, moonlit air a string of guttural curses and something that vaguely sounds like your name. You feel him tense up, his fingers digging deep into your skin. He quickly lifts you off him and you lean down, enveloping his throbbing erection between your lips as he releases into your mouth. You swallow and sit up, eventually getting dressed. He is still trying to catch his breath as he pulls on his clothes and stands up.

"Well then," you try to compose yourself. "SHIELD has a jet waiting for us. If we can just make it five miles south there will be a car. We'll be safe and you'll finally be free." You smile at him.

"Free? Don't you mean I just become a prisoner of your organization instead of HYDRA?"

You were a bit taken aback. "SHIELD isn't interested in locking you up or brainwashing you. They're the ones who sent me here to rescue you."

"No." He looked at you resolutely. "I will not be claimed by anyone again. I'm finally free and I intend to keep it that way. Now go to your waiting comrades, I'm sure my disappearance has already been discovered and if we're found, they will not be forgiving."

"You don't want to come back with me, fine. I'll go with you. If I return empty-handed my tenure with SHIELD is over anyway."

"No." His expression is cold. "It will be easier to hide alone. I would constantly be compromising myself trying to protect you."

"But Bucky..." you can feel the lump in your throat growing. Your eyes plead with him. This can't be the last time you ever look at him. "Bucky, I l..."

"Don't." He squeezes his eyes shut. "Don't make this harder." You can feel your heart start to ache and the salt of your tears begins to burn your eyes. He walks over to you and takes you in his arms. He presses his forehead against yours and whispers your name. "Emily, I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. You are the first person to make me feel like a human being in half a century. But it has to be this way." He tilts your head up and kisses you softly. "I'll never forget what you did for me."

You chuckle softly and look up at him. "You can't promise that." 

He smiles a little with realization and kisses you again. "I suppose you're right."

You start to hear shouting in the distance and can see the erratic strobes of a few dozen flashlights headed towards you. Bucky's face grows grim and you know this is the end. You study his face, trying to commit every detail to memory. You comb your fingers through a lock of his dark hair. "Good luck Bucky, I love you."

"Go..." he says softly. "Be safe." You both step back but your hands linger, intertwined for an extra moment. His fingers squeeze yours before he turns and runs, disappearing into the maze of frozen pine trees.


End file.
